


You're Calling Me

by MediumSizedEvil



Series: Incredible Thoughts [3]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-19 20:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediumSizedEvil/pseuds/MediumSizedEvil
Summary: A wave crashes off of a cliff in ScotlandWhen a New York City Councilman is found dead on the Scottish coast Jake is sent over to assist with the investigation. He misses Amy.





	You're Calling Me

**Author's Note:**

> Incredible Thoughts is an Open Collection. Everyone is invited to add a B99 fic inspired by an 'Incredible Thought' from the Lonely Island song.

Jake stood at the top of the cliff, looking out over the stormy sea. A wave crashed against the rocks below. This is where the body of New York City Councilman Robert Thomson had been found. 

Was it an accident, suicide, or foul play? The case had been a difficult one, with hardly any forensic leads. In the end it had been ruled a suicide when they'd uncovered a sordid affair with a waiter at the golf club, who had threatened to expose him after a heated quarrel. And so Councilman Thomson, family man, pillar of the community and upstanding churchman had thrown himself off a cliff. Why was this still happening?

But now the case was closed. The guys had been great, sharing their weird pastries and taking him to their local for drinks and tall tales. But his hotel bed was cold and lonely. There was always a fire in the grate but he still felt chilled to the bone. He missed her so much. Her touch, her scent, her laugh. The flip of her hair, the crook of her neck, her muffled cries when she came on his hand. He stared at the crashing waves below. Alone on the cliff top, the wind in his hair, he desperately wished she was here to see it. He knew she would love it. And he wanted to see it all with her, roam the country by her side. Some other time though.

He checked his watch. She should be awake by now. He picked up his phone. “Ames,” he sighed, “I'm coming home.”

  


  
_You're calling me_


End file.
